Pour l'espoir de te revoir
by L'inconnue35
Summary: HPDM Harry s’enfuit après la bataille finale, abandonnant ainsi sa vie, ses amis morts au combat et son amour. Drago cherche désespérément à le retrouver pour enfin lui avouer ses sentiments. De son côté Harry erre et déprime. Sauront-ils se retrouver?


POV Harry

Cela fait des mois, pourtant mon cœur lui ne l'a pas oublié…  
Ce soir là, alors que le soleil étouffant de cette journée de juin se couchait enfin, je suis parti…  
Sans en informer personne.   
Je ne sais pas si j'ai bien fait…  
Aurai-je dû rester ?  
Aurais-je dû enterrer mes amis ?  
Je n'en avais pas la force alors…

Ce soleil couchant de juin a vu s'achever la vie de nombreux êtres, certains très chers, d'autres haïs…  
Cette nuit fraîche de juin a enveloppé de sa douceur Mione, ma si chère amie que j'ai vu tomber alors que Ron se jetait sur elle pour prendre à sa place le sort mortel…  
Pas assez tôt…  
Tous les deux sont tombés me laissant seul.  
Cette nuit là, a aussi été celle qui a vu la fin de ce terrible règne qui a duré pendant 3 ans…  
3 ans de terreur, 3 ans de batailles, 3 ans de recherche des parties de cet immonde créature des ténèbres.  
Pour enfin arriver à ce jour de juin où tout s'est terminé.  
Certes quelques mangemorts ont réussi à s'enfuir, en voyant que l'issue du combat ne les avantageait pas.  
Certes les procès sont toujours en cours.  
Mais pour moi, c'est fini.  
J'ai tiré ma révérence.  
Je n'ai jamais voulu cette guerre, elle m'a tout pris, mes parents, mon enfance, mon parrain, mon mentor, mes amis…  
Et j'ai fui…  
J'ai fui cette folie meurtrière…  
Et dans un sens je le regrette car je l'ai fui lui aussi.  
Et mon cœur ne cesse de me le rappeler…  
J'ai lâchement fui.  
Je suis sûr qu'il m'a vu… lorsque dans ce soleil couchant j'ai fui, les joues inondées de larmes.  
J'ai quitté ce monde de magie qui m'a tant fait souffrir et je me suis enfermé dans un monde sans magie qui me fait tout autant souffrir…

Je suis seul, je me sens seul.  
Ils me manquent, il me manque.  
Mon cœur se serre à cette pensée.  
Depuis cette nuit, je ne cesse de penser à lui, la seule personne qui me reste vraiment….  
Pourtant je n'ose pas le retrouver…  
Ces sentiments qui me serrent le coeur lorsque je l'aperçois ou le devine…  
Comment pourrait-il accepter ça ?  
On est devenu ami au fil de ces mois difficiles mais cela ne me suffisait plus…

POV Drago

Je me sens seul.  
Alors que je suis là entouré de toutes ces infirmières qui s'agitent autour de leur patiente, je me sens terriblement seul.   
Je ne suis pourtant pas seul, je suis au chevet de Mione, mon amie, la dernière.  
Elle se remet doucement de ses blessures, même si je sais que son cœur est brisé.  
Ses deux meilleurs amis sont partis.  
Le premier l'a sauvé en se prenant le sort mortel à sa place, le deuxième a disparu cette nuit là.  
Je sens son regard sur moi.  
Malgré son état et sa propre tristesse je sens qu'elle s'inquiète pour moi…  
Elle se rend compte que je ne vais pas bien même si je fais de mon mieux pour faire bonne figure.  
J'ai mal, si mal.  
Pourquoi est il parti cette nuit là ?  
Je me souviens nettement de la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.  
Il était debout blessé à l'épaule, d'après le sang sur sa chemise.  
Les rayons du soleil couchant m'ont laissé entrevoir son visage, noyé de larmes.  
Je n'ai pas tout de suite compris son regard.  
Celui d'un enfant effrayé.  
Celui de quelqu'un qui vient de se rendre compte de ce qu'il vient de faire.  
Dans la pénombre naissante de cette soirée j'ai assisté à ce spectacle à la fois émouvant et déchirant.  
Il n'a jamais voulu devenir un meurtrier, il me l'a dit.  
Mais cette maudite prophétie a imposé pour lui… Tué ou être tué.  
Il n'a pas eu le choix.  
Mais lorsque je l'ai aperçu si fragile devant ce tas de cendres, où se tenait quelques instants plus tôt le terrifiant mage noir, je suis resté tétanisé.  
Le survivant réalisait qu'il venait de tuer.  
Il venait d'ôter la vie d'un être.  
Et brusquement je l'ai vu se saisir de sa baguette ainsi que de celle qui trônait à côté des restes de Voldemort.  
D'un geste rapide il les a détruite.  
Puis il s'est enfuit sans un regard en arrière…  
Pourquoi Harry ?  
Pourquoi nous as-tu abandonné ?  
Pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ?

Je me souviens de cette caresse tu sais ?  
C'était la veille de la bataille finale.  
Tout le monde se concentrait.  
Nous venions de découvrir le repère du Lord Noir et nous allions attaquer la nuit même, pour profiter de la surprise.   
Tu t'es approché de moi et tu as caressé ma joue.   
Ce n'était qu'un effleurement mais je n'ai alors pu bouger, je ne pouvais me détacher de ce contact.  
Mes yeux étaient rivés aux tiens, qui reflétaient tant de peine, tant de doutes…  
J'ai vu naître cette perle salée, je l'ai vu rouler lentement sur ta joue avant de périr aux commissures de tes lèvres.  
Cette seule caresse m'a chamboulé à un point que tu ne t'imagines sans doute pas.  
Ce moment, si bref fut-il, m'a permis d'entrevoir tant de choses.  
Harry pourquoi est tu parti ?  
Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser.  
Je me demande, tous les jours, toutes les secondes, pourquoi ce soir là, je n'ai pas bougé, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas retenu, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas empêché de t'enfuir.  
Mais lorsque j'ai réalisé que tu partais sans moi, tu étais déjà loin de mon champ de vision.  
Pourtant Harry j'ai tant de choses à te dire, tant de choses à t'avouer…  
S'il te plait reviens moi ou au moins laisse moi te retrouver…

POV Harry

Depuis que je suis parti, j'erre de ville en ville. Je ne reste jamais longtemps au même endroit.  
J'ai coupé tout contact avec le monde de la magie.  
Ce soir mes pas me mènent tout seuls, je ne sais pas où je vais tandis que mon esprit vagabonde au fils de mes souvenirs.  
Soudain je réalise où je me trouve.  
Mes pas, instinctifs, m'ont trahis.  
Je me retrouve là où tout a commencé pour moi…  
Là où beaucoup de choses ce sont finies aussi.  
Godrics Hollow.

Je me rappelle la dernière fois où je m'y suis rendu.  
C'était avec lui.  
Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû venir mais je pense que mes pas se sont ligués avec mon cœur pour me faire me souvenir de cet instant si particulier, si intense.  
Là où je me suis rendu compte que je l'aimais.  
C'était un jour de mars, Drago et moi allions chercher le cinquième Horcruxe.  
Nous avions deviné que suite à son échec la nuit de la mort de mes parents le Lord noir aurait pu vouloir s'approprier ce lieu.   
Lorsque nous sommes arrivé sur les ruines de mon ancienne maison, nous avons cherché, trouvé puis détruit le vase de Rowena Serdaigle.  
C'est alors que Drago s'est retourné vers moi et m'a vu.  
J'étais devant les décombres de ma maison, les décombres de ma vie heureuse d'avant.  
Mes larmes se sont mises à couler sans que je puisse les arrêter.  
Drago voyant ma détresse, s'est glissé derrière moi et m'a doucement bercé.   
Sans un mot, ni de sa part, ni de la mienne, j'ai senti sa magie se lier à la mienne et me réchauffer le cœur.   
J'ai alors compris combien cet homme comptait pour moi.  
J'ai compris pourquoi mon cœur se serrait lorsque je pensais à lui.  
J'ai enfin pu me rendre compte de mes propres sentiments à son égard et les formuler intérieurement : je l'aime.  
Tout simplement.

POV Drago :

Il est là.  
Je le vois.  
Est-ce encore une chimère inventée par mon esprit pour soulager mon cœur ?  
Combien de fois l'ai-je imaginé se tenant devant moi, me souriant tendrement et me disant : « je suis de retour, pour toi, je suis de retour pour nous… »  
Je ferme les yeux, respire une bouffée d'air, puis lorsque je me sens plus apaisé, je rouvre doucement les yeux.

Sa silhouette se détache de ce paysage si lugubre.  
J'avais tant rêvé ce moment où je te reverrais.  
Je me voyais avec la prestance et l'aisance dont je me sais pouvoir faire preuve.  
Je me voyais te déclarer dans un beau discours tous ces sentiments qui m'habitent depuis plusieurs mois et que je sens se réveiller dès que je pense à toi.  
Mais aujourd'hui ces émotions sont si intenses qu'elles me paralysent.  
Je ne peux rien faire.  
Je me sens fébrile, là, à t'observer au loin.  
Je n'arrive plus ni à bouger ni à refermer les yeux.  
Maintenant que je réalise que c'est bien toi qui se tient à une dizaine de mètres devant moi, je ne veux plus détacher mon regard de ta silhouette.   
Mon corps semble ne plus vouloir me répondre.  
Il s'avance imperceptiblement vers Harry, comme mû d'une volonté propre.  
Les contours de ta silhouette se précisent à ma vue et je sens mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

POV Harry

Je le sens…  
Il est là…  
En ce lieu…  
Malgré moi, mon corps se tend.  
Sa présence me bouleverse.  
Je n'aurais pas dû revenir.  
Pourquoi suis-je revenu en ces lieux ?  
Dès qu'il est arrivé, j'ai ressenti son regard posé sur moi.  
J'ai deviné sa silhouette, sa chevelure d'or blanc agité par ce léger vent du nord.  
J'ai perçu sa magie l'enveloppant.  
Et j'ai sentis ma propre magie répondre à la sienne et crépiter d'impatience.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes resté ainsi.  
Mais je sais que je n'aurais pas dû revenir.  
Plus rien ne sera comme avant.  
Et je vais avoir mal.  
Je vais me faire trop de mal à le revoir.  
Il s'approche doucement.  
Je sens déjà mon cœur se serrer.  
Mais je sais qu'il ne m'acceptera jamais.  
Je suis un monstre.  
Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui a laissé ses amis mourir devant ses yeux ?  
Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui passe la majeure partie de ses journées à fuir les images dans sa tête de détresse, de peur, de cris, de douleur, et de mort ?  
Qui voudrait de quelqu'un qui a tué de sang froid un être, si immonde était-il ?  
J'ai peur de son rejet, que je sais arriver.  
J'ai peur des paroles blessantes que je me force à ne pas imaginer.  
J'ai peur de la froideur de sa voix qui me méprisera pour ce que je suis.  
Un monstre.  
Un monstre qui ne mérite pas de vivre.  
Drago, s'il te plaît, ne me fait pas de mal… 

POV Drago

A mon approche, je le sens se tendre légèrement.  
Aurait-il perçu ma présence ?  
Harry, veux tu me revoir ?  
Veux tu de moi ?  
M'acceptes tu ?

Je ressens ton trouble et ta peine, émanant de toi, t'enveloppant comme une aura.  
Tu sembles si perdu en ces lieux si sordides.  
Soudain une vision s'impose à moi et me ramène des mois en arrière.  
Celle de Harry, bercé par mes bras en ce même lieu.  
Arrivé à sa hauteur, j'hésite.  
Ma main s'arrête quelques secondes en l'air à mi chemin de ton épaule.  
Ces mois, que l'on a passé à faire des recherches ensemble sur les horcruxes, ont-ils compté pour toi Harry?  
Ont-ils compté autant qu'ils sont chers à mon cœur ?  
Ces mois à te découvrir, sensible, attentionné, mais aussi spontané.  
Ces mois qui m'ont permis de te connaître, de t'apprécier à ta juste valeur.  
De te voir, toi, et pas l'image de parfait petit héros sans peur que tout le monde semble vouloir te donner.  
Je sais que tu détestes cette vision que les gens ont de toi.  
Tu es un être humain avant tout.  
Un jeune homme qui a besoin d'affection et qui voulait juste une vie tranquille.

Mes bras entourent alors délicatement ton corps.  
Tant pis pour les conséquences.  
Je ne veux plus hésiter.  
Je ne veux plus te perdre.  
Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois.  
Mes poignets se joignent au niveau de ton cœur, comme pour t'emprisonner et ne plus te laisser t'échapper.  
Ton cœur, cette partie de ton être dont j'aimerai plus que tout en être l'unique possesseur.  
Ton cœur, je le sens palpiter sous mes doigts et je te sens frémir comme lors de notre première étreinte.  
Cette fois là, j'avais cru que mes jambes ne tiendraient pas le coup, qu'elles flancheraient sous l'émotion qui m'avait envahie.  
Ce moment unique où j'ai pu t'enlacer, Harry, restera au plus profond de mon cœur.   
Je pensais que cette situation inespérée serait la seule et l'unique fois où j'aurais pu te toucher.  
Mais le destin est clément.  
Aujourd'hui en ce milieu d'après midi d'automne, il m'a donné l'occasion de recommencer.

Je me mets à te bercer comme la dernière fois, au rythme du léger vent du nord.  
Je sens ton corps se détendre peu à peu.  
Mon étreinte se resserre.  
J'ai peur de te voir t'enfuir à nouveau.   
J'ai peur d'avoir mal à nouveau.  
Je ne veux plus jamais t'abandonner.  
Je ne te laisserai plus t'enfuir Harry.  
Je te retiendrai… ou je mourrai.

Une question, qui me hante depuis la chute du mage noir, fait échos dans ma tête.  
« Harry, pourquoi m'a tu abandonné ? »  
Avant que je n'aie pu la retenir, cette phrase franchit mes lèvres et résonne en ce lieu de ruine.

POV Harry

A l'écoute de cette soudaine mais si prévisible et si redoutée interrogation, je tente de me desserrer un peu de l'étreinte de mon blond.  
J'hésite…  
Si je lui dis…  
Que va-il penser de moi ?  
Si je lui dis je sais que je ne pourrai plus jamais profiter de ces bras protecteurs et chaleureux autour de moi.  
Je fais un pas en avant.  
Je sens mes yeux me piquer légèrement.  
Mes larmes montent doucement.  
« Je… »  
Je perçois Drago derrière moi, son corps se tend.  
Il attend ma réponse, je le sais.  
Sûrement pour me reprocher mon attitude, pour m'envoyer la mort de mes amis à la figure.  
Je ne peux pas…  
Je ne supporterai pas de le voir de nouveau, un regard haineux et méprisant à mon égard.  
Je me crispe, tandis que je murmure :  
« Je ne peux pas… Je n'aurai pas dû revenir. »  
Drago, toujours derrière moi, sursaute et m'agrippe le bras pour me forcer à me retourner, pour me forcer à lui faire face et à endurer son regard.  
Je sais que dès que j'aurai plongé mon regard dans ses iris orages, je ne pourrai plus résister.  
Je m'abandonnerai, quitte à me perdre définitivement.

Les quelques instants après que nos regards se soient accrochés, m'ont semblé infini et en même temps si courts.  
Je t'entends me répondre d'une petite voix fragile, que je ne te connaissais pas.  
Une voix brisée… par les larmes ?  
Je sens ma gorge se serrer à cette perspective.  
Je fais souffrir mon blond.  
« Pourquoi ? Dis moi, parle moi Harry… »  
« Je ne pouvais pas rester… Je n'aurai pas pu le supporter. »

Je lis dans les yeux de Drago de l'incompréhension, de la peur mais aussi … de l'espoir ?  
Je continue alors doucement :  
« Je… je n'aurais pas supporté de devoir enterrer mes meilleurs amis… je … »  
Drago sursaute une nouvelle fois, sa douce voix hésite une seconde avant de me souffler :  
« Harry, Mione est vivante… Ron l'a sauvé en se sacrifiant pour celle qu'il aimait. »  
Tandis que je continue :  
« Et je n'aurais pas supporté de te perdre, toi, de voir ton visage me mépriser à nouveau… »  
Mais attend… qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire là ?  
Soudain je percute sur ce qu'il vient de m'avouer.  
Mione, ma petite Mione est vivante…  
Elle vit…  
Ron l'a sauvé…  
Mais je l'ai vu tomber… je les ai vu tous les deux tomber devant moi.  
« Quoi ??! », je m'étrangle.  
« Mione vit ? Mais pourtant… je les ai vu tombé tous les deux… percutés par ce sort mortel. Comment …? »  
Drago me coupe :  
« Ron a pris le gros du sortilège mortel, il s'est sacrifié pour sauver celle qu'il aimait. Mione a survécu à l'attaque grâce à lui… Elle a été blessée mais elle se remet de ses blessures… »  
Drago semble hésiter à poursuivre, mais continue tout de même en plantant son regard droit dans le mien.  
« Ce dont elle ne se remet pas par contre c'est la perte de ces deux meilleurs amis… Je vais la voir tous les jours dans sa chambre de Ste Mangouste mais elle n'est que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tu lui manques, tu sais Harry. Tu nous manques tous… Et … tu me manques Harry. »  
Sa voix se brise sur cette dernière phrase.  
Je perçois dans son regard la crainte d'être rejeté…  
La même que la mienne … ?  
Mon cœur s'emballe, alors que mon cerveau ne semble plus répondre.  
Mes mains comme tout mon corps tremblent de comprendre.  
Drago… Tiendrais-tu toi aussi à moi ? Mais je suis un…  
« Je suis un monstre Drago… Tu as vu tout le mal que j'ai fait autour de moi. Les gens que j'aime souffre ou sont mort par ma faute. »  
« Non Harry… Tu les as sauvé, tu nous as sauvé… Harry reviens s'il te plait… Reviens pour Mione, … reviens pour moi… »  
Je n'ose comprendre ce qu'il vient de m'avouer à demi mots.  
Il tend alors une main vers ma joue et la frôle dans une caresse aérienne.  
Je lis dans son regard tant d'espoir et tant de craintes en même temps.  
Je souris timidement en savourant ce contact.  
Mes yeux se ferment pour profiter de ce moment si intense.  
Je me remémore ce même geste que j'ai eu à son égard la veille de la bataille finale. J'avais tellement peur de le perdre durant les combats que j'avais tenté de lui dire tout mon amour par ce geste.  
Soudain je sens une douce pression sur mes lèvres.   
Drago m'embrasse tendrement…  
Et c'est … divin…  
Je réponds avec toute la passion et l'amour qui m'habite.  
J'entrouvre alors les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec deux perles orages qui pétillent.  
« Drago… je t'aime tellement… je… »  
Mais ma bouche se laisse capturée une nouvelle fois et je me sens frémir sous cette caresse.  
« Harry, cela fait si longtemps que je voulais faire ça… Je t'aime. Reviens. S'il te plait Reviens avec moi… »

POV général

Le jeune homme brun acquiesça d'un sourire tendre.  
Le jeune couple main dans la main, s'éloigna lentement de ce lieu, où régnaient tant d'émotions.  
Godrics Hollow vit ainsi se détacher la silhouette de deux jeunes hommes amoureux.

Le temps de l'errance et des remords était terminé pour les deux hommes et laissait entrevoir une vie tranquille.

Fin.

Voilà j'ai terminé ce petit OS… J'espère que cela vous a plu… C'est ma première fic, alors dites moi si vous avez aimé ou si je dois définitivement cesser d'écrire et me contenter de lire…  
Bisous et laissez moi des petites reviews… 

L'inconnue


End file.
